


Give and Take

by IsaacInfelicitous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of an older friend, Isaac meets an older woman at a motel for his first sexual experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible writer so I will apologize in advance XD

Isaac knocked on the motel door nervously, not really knowing what to expect. He fidgeted, licking his lips and shoving his hands in his pockets while he waited for his knock to be answered. 

After what felt like an eternity, which was only a few seconds, the door opened and Isaac looked up at the woman. She was definitely older than he was, probably in her mid 20's if he had to guess. He was just 17. No backing out now. He cleared his throat. 

"Um, hi. I'm Isaac. I think you were expecting me?", his voice cracked on that last word and a blush colored his cheeks immediately. The woman chuckled softly and smiled. She opened the door wider and stepped back, allowing him to come inside the motel room.   
It wasn't anything special, Isaac thought, looking around. He took in his surroundings. Single bed, bathroom, dresser. She had lit some candles and he thought that was nice. He turned back around to take a better look at the woman he had come here to lose his virginity to.   
She was standing by the bed, wearing a robe that wasn't entirely modest. She was a little shorter than he was, and had medium length brown hair, that fell over her eyes a little. His eyes traveled downward, taking in her body. She wasn't overly thin, but rather had some soft looking curves on her. Her breasts were large and he swallowed hard while looking at them. Continuing down, he noticed her bare legs. Fleshy thighs that looked really soft, and well curved calves ending in petite feet. Her toenails were pink he noticed. 

This took all of 30 seconds to process and he could already feel himself getting hard just standing there. He blushed again and looked down. He spoke, almost whispered was more like it.   
"So, uh...what happens now?", he looked back up at her. She was walking over to him.   
Grabbing his hand, she put her fingers to her lips and shushed him. Taking him to the bed, she sat him down. He clutched at his knees nervously and he watched her take her robe off. She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching panties. Isaac swallowed hard again and looked away. She grabbed his face and   
brought it up to look at her again. 

"Don't look away.", was all she said before proceeding to undress the rest of the way. Isaac nodded and shifted on the bed, his hard cock becoming uncomfortable in his pants. He reached down to adjust himself. The woman just laughed again softly and stepped out of her panties. She was nude now, standing before him. Isaac thought he might pass out. He squeezed his eyes shut but opened them again when he felt her grab his hands, bringing them up to cup her breasts. He gasped quietly.   
This was his first time touching breasts. They felt heavy in his hands, but they also felt nice. He began to squeeze them gently, then running a thumb over the nipples. He looked up at her and she smiled, nodding. Apparently he was doing something right. 

Feeling a little bolder and a lot less shy, he began to run his hands down her body, over her hips and thighs. She sighed contentedly with his touches and he began to explore further. His hands hovered over the area between her legs and he looked back up at her one more time. She shook her head no, and he frowned. She laughed and grabbed his hands again, pulling him to his feet. She began to touch him now. 

Isaac had never been with a girl, and only recently experienced his first kiss. That left him really horny and after it was over the the girl left he found himself in his room, stroking his cock while thinking about it. But this was different. All the nerves in his body seemed to be on fire as he felt her run her hands over his chest through his shirt. He let out a rather audible moan when her hands came down to brush the front of his crotch, barely touching his dick through his jeans. She bypassed it however, bringing her hands around to grab his ass instead.   
He was practically panting by the time she decide to leave his ass alone and started to undress him. She grabbed his shirt by the bottom and brought it up and he took it the rest of the way off. She looked at his chest for a moment before bringing a hand up to touch him. He shuddered when she touched his nipples and cried out a little when she pinched one unexpectedly. It felt amazing. He reached for her, to draw her body close but she stopped him. 

"Not yet, " she smirked and took her hands away. She now focused on his pants, and the bulge protruding in the front of them. She got on her knees and looked up at him. 

"Ever have a blow job?"  
Isaac choked a little and shook his head no. 

To be continued....


End file.
